Fat Chance
by Silverose18
Summary: All human-Rose has been big boned all her life and has been ridiculed for it from her peers. She goes to the gym to changer her life around where she meets Dimitri, her trainer. Will he fall for her even though Rose is not average sized? Read please!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone. This is my first real fanfiction. I have lots of ideas running through my head but this one I'm going to do first because it has been stuck in my head forever. I hope you all enjoy it and review! I am not the owner of Vampire Academy even though I wish I was.**_

_**Summary:**__ Rose has been overweight for most of her life and she is tired of getting picked on so she joins her local gym where she meets Dimitri who is a trainer there. Will he want to be with her even though she is a bit on the heavy side?_

**Preface:**

"Hey look out, chubby is on her way to the cafeteria! Get your food while you can!" Jessie yelled in the hall as I passed by. It was lunch time and everyday someone had to say something about me being fat. With years of being subjected to other people's cruelty, I have been able to build up my defenses and hold the tears in until I could be in the safety of my own room to let the dam break and the salty waters flow from my eyes. However, the comment that Jessie had just yelled out to the whole school, making everyone laugh, made me quicken my pace out to my car. Once I slammed the door shut, I pulled out my keys and inserted it into the ignition making my car; a white 92 Subaru legacy hatchback, nick named, Ms. New Booty, roar to life. Letting a few tears slip from the corners of my eyes, I flew out of the parking lot, flooring all the way home leaving honking people behind me.

I ran into the house forgetting everything in my car and hustled up the stairs to my room slamming the door behind me. I slid down the door to the floor and let the waterfall of tears burst making my red and black room blur together. After a couple of minutes, my sobs quieted down. I looked up at my walls and saw pictures of myself growing up through the years, saw my chubbiness grow to fat. With a burst of self-hatred I shot up and ran around my room tearing my pictures off my wall and crumpling them into a pile of paper. Screaming, I tore the last picture I had off of the red wall and ripped it in half letting it fall to the floor. With my labored breathing I leaned my hands on my dresser staring at my mirror I had hung above it. I did not like what I saw in the mirror; not at all. My hair was dark brown hair was tangled and looked dead. My face had a little bit of acne on the forehead and chin, my eyes hooded over and puffy from crying. I glared at my 200 pound self; feeling anger and disgust. I was tired of feeling exhausted all the time and being picked on by most of my peers. I wanted to change.

With that new burst of determination I grabbed a black sheet from my closet and draped it over the mirror. I will not look at myself in my room until i was cured of this obesitous sickness. From now on, that Rose Hathaway was dead, from now on, that Rose Hathaway did not exist.

_**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed the Preface of my new story Fat Chance (title might change later idk). Review and let me know what you all think. Beta would be much appreciated! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone! Thank you to the reviewers. Hope you enjoy the next chapter and let me know what you think. Reviews make me update quicker and help to improve the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: No matter how much we all want to own VA we never will. It belongs to Richelle Mead. Lucky duck v.v**_

**Chapter 1**

I didn't go to school the next day. I didn't attend the whole week. Instead I would wake up early in the morning and go to the gym to work out all day. World fitness was a huge facility. There were two parts to the gym. One side was for everyone to work out, while the other side was just for women. I only stayed on the women's side. There were various types of equipment. Treadmills lined the mirrored wall while other types of machines were scattered around the room. Most that I have never seen before and do not know how to work. I stuck to the treadmill and the bikes. Sometimes I would watch these beautiful fit women come in and lift the weights trying to commit each way to lift the weight to memory.

It was on Friday that I met a badass. I walked through the front doors of World fitness and saw a guy lying down on a bench lifting what had to be almost three hundred pounds. My mouth dropped open as I watched him lift the weights up again, his muscles bulged trying to tear through his shirt. Little beads of sweat slowly crawled down his forehead as he used his strength to pump that much iron. He racked the weights back onto the holder and sat up. I was still staring needing to admire the god not fifty feet away from me. He looked like angels sculpted him from marble and placed him upon the earth. His brown hair was tied at the nape of his neck making him look sexy and dangerous while his chocolate brown eyes showed kindness and respect.

I was startled out of my reverie as the door closed loudly behind me. Looking away from the human Adonis, I pulled my gym bag higher on my shoulder and proceeded to the locker rooms looking back only once to see that man looking at me with a quizzical stare.

"Don't kid yourself into thinking that Dimitri will go with you. He is way out of your league." A snarky voice next to me commented. I turned and saw a woman with raven black hair putting her bag into the locker next to me. Her eyes were a bright blue with a scar cutting across her left eye and down her cheek. Even with the light scar, she was beautiful. However, the glare she gave me, made me want to punch her in the face; even though she was right.

"Sorry, are you talking to me?" I met her glare with mine that made her flinch. Sadly, that made her face turn into a grimace of hate.

"No, the person behind you. Yes you. Dimitri does not go out with ugly pigs like you. My advice to you is to forget about him. Now run along and go eat a Twinkie." With that comment she closed her locker and started to walk off when my foot just happened to have a spasm and shot out and connected with the back of her knee making her tumble and fall over the bench.

"Oops, I'm sorry about that. You should walk that fall off away from me before my leg has another twitch. Next time it might get you in the face and give you another hideous scar. Bye bye now." With that, I closed my locker and watched her get up with a glare at me and limp away. "You shouldn't glare all the time. Your face will become stuck like that perminantely if you do and it is not a good look for you." I shouted after her.

Satisfied with how I handled the situation, I strolled out of the locker room with my water bottle and iPod in my hands as I went to the women's side of the gym. Once there I put them on an elliptical machine and did some warm up stretches on the mat in the middle of the floor. After loosening up my hamstrings and muscles, I proceeded to step onto the machine and plugged in my headphones to my ears and let the music blast into my eardrums, shutting out any other noise and distractions. For an hour I used the elliptical then made my way to the weights. Today I was going to try the weights and since no one was around the gym this morning I decided that even if I looked like a fool doing the weights, no one would be around to see me.

I made my way to the bench and grabbed the barbell thingy and lifted it up and slowly brought it down so that it was right above my chest. That's when things got bad; I couldn't lift it back up. Well, hell. Now what was I supposed to do? I tried with all my strength to lift it off of me but only succeeded to lose my strength as the barbell was now pressing into my chest making it harder for me to breath.

"Shit" That was the only word I could get out before I ran out of air. Maybe this is why they have people stand behind the weight lifters while they are doing this. All of a sudden, the weight was lifted off of me. I looked up and saw Mr. Adonis himself standing above me with the weights in his hands looking like it did not even bother him. His lips were moving and I could see concern written on his features. Sitting up quickly and taking in a deep breath, I removed my headphones, feeling my face burn.

"Sorry what did you say? I had my music up loud." I glanced up at him and looked back down at my iPod turning it off.

"Are you ok? I saw you struggling with this. Why didn't you get a watcher?" His voice was laced with an accent that made my toes curl and made me want to melt.

"Um, I'm fine. Thanks." I was so embarrassed that I grabbed my water bottle and iPod and stood up quickly wanting to run out of there.

"Do you have a trainer?" He asked, stopping me in my great escape.

"No, I don't. Why?" I still refused to look at him; I could feel that my face was as red as the devil's skin.

"My name is Dimitri, and if you do not have a trainer, I would be more than happy to help you. People new to the machines should have someone to help them learn how to use the equipment. Here is my card. If you would like a trainer, call me and we will set up a time." He pulled a little rectangular piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to me. As I grabbed it, my hand accidentally grazed his and I felt a spark of something strike me as we made contact. I quickly took the card and finally looked up at him with a smile.

"Thanks Dimitri. I'll think about it. Later." With that, I pocketed his card and turned to walk out.

"Wait." He stopped me again. I glanced back over my shoulder at him, eyebrows raised with curiosity to what he could possibly want now. "What is your name?"

"Rose. Rose Hathaway." And with that, I turned around and walked out.

_**Alright, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think! I would love some constructive criticism. :D **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Wow I never thought that I would have that many reviews so early and I'm sorry it has taken so long to update. Thank you everyone! Here is chapter two.**_

_**Disclaimer: Until I win the lottery and buy the rights to VA, I will never own it. Richelle Mead does because she is a genius. **_

**Chapter 2**

I returned to school Monday morning. Although I have been working out and sweating like a pig, it still was not visible that I had lost any weight. Honestly, I have not looked at the scale since I started. I'm not going to go on the amount of pounds that I have lost; I will only go on how I feel and look. On Sunday I went to the local mall and bought the outfit I want to wear first when I lose all this fat. The outfit was a size medium tight strapless dress in a dark, almost blood red color. Along with the dress, I bought strappy black ankle breakers with diamond studs on the straps. The only problem with the shoes is that I will have to learn to walk in them. I was only used to cute little kitten heels that were half an inch. These new shoes were about 5 inches.

The weight was not the only problem with me. However, I have ordered some Proactive and it seems to be working well. I have noticed that my face hasn't broken out as much and the blemishes have started disappearing. Overall, I have started to feel a little better about myself. I still need to do something about my hair.

Once I stepped out of my baby, Ms. New Booty, I kept my head up high and walked into the building, knowing that I will have comments made about me but determined not to let them affect me. Making my way through the crowded halls of socializing students, I strolled up to my locker. While rummaging through all my books a body leaned against the locker next to mine.

"Hey Babe, have you made your way to the big city yet?" Jesse Zeklos snickered at his own comment about the movie Babe. I only think that he says babe is so that he can call me that because he is secretly infatuated with me. Well, that's what my friend in Georgia says. Her name is Kayla. She moved away ten years ago, but we stay in touch.

"Hey asshole, nice to see you again. How are your blow up dolls?" I once saw him in Spencer's buying one while I snuck up behind him in line to buy my Smurf stuffed animal. Ever since then, I have never let it go that he has a blow up doll. My dramatic side came out and I continued, "Are you wearing her out more? God man, why can't you cheat on her so that she doesn't get used all the time?"

Many people stopped and looked at Jesse when I said that. Laughing, I swung my bag over my shoulder and slammed my locker closed. Winking at that piece of idiocy, I turned on my heel and started to head to my first class.

"Bitch! You will pay for that shit. I swear!" His voice echoed throughout the hall. Giggling, I responded calmly. "You know what Mr. Zeklos? You could have just denied what I said about your inflatable doll, but you pretty much confirmed that you have one. Now have a good day." With that, I walked away and enjoyed the rest of the day without having any comments made about my looks. However, I did hear plenty about Jesse and mine's argument earlier; along with seeing Jesse glaring at me and repeatedly trying to explain himself to people about the doll. Maybe things were turning around.

Later that day I realized that I had spoken too soon. Once I pulled down my street after class, I saw the car that I absolutely despised. Not only because it was a nice car and the license plate said dnth8 or as in don't hate - which is ridiculous in itself – but because of the person who drives it. I stepped into the house and got a whiff of someone that had doused themselves in cologne and wine.

"Hey kiddo. How are you doing?" His words slurred as the alcohol slowed his brain down to make his mouth lazy and slow. My father, Abe Mazur sat on the couch, an arm draped over the back of the seat. In front of him were three empty bottles of merlouge. He had his signature artfully designed scarf around his neck and a black suit on. This sperm donor was the one that gave me most of my looks including my hair and tanned skin. My height, however, I got from my mother. Once his words were spoken and I smelt the alcohol I cringed.

"I'm fine Abe." I quickly tried to walk up the stairs to get away from him. Whenever he was home it was just awkward and weird. When he is drunk is another matter altogether. He would always start pouring his heart out to me about my mother and his divorce years ago. Those conversations usually ended up with him telling me that if I wasn't born then they would still be together while he would be crying in my lap. To say that those conversations were depressing would be an understatement.

"Rose, wait; I want to talk to you about something." He leaned over the arm rest on the couch, one hand reaching out towards me making him look even more pathetic than he was.

"Sorry Abe, but I have something to do. Make yourself comfy on the couch and enjoy your drink." I ran up the stairs and locked my door before he came up and begged me to listen. After grabbing my gym bag I tip-toed back down the stair and out the back door. Thankfully I did not run into my father. After getting in my car I sped off towards the gym.

I have thought about Dimitri and whether I should let him train me or not. There is nothing that I have against having a trainer; it's just that I didn't want to make a fool of myself in front of him again. That would be mortifying. Once I pulled into the parking lot, I finally came to a conclusion with my internal battle of taking Dimitri's offer or not. I figured that if I need help even once today with working out, then I would gratefully accept. With that settled I grabbed my bag and walked into the building where sweat and cleaner attacked my nose.

"Hello Rose, have you thought of taking me up on my offer to help you?" His accent assaulted my ears and made my whole body tingle with his voice. I turned slowly and my mind went blank. There he was standing at the counter with no shirt on and a few beads of sweat on his forehead telling me that he was just working out hard.

"Uh, sorry, what did you say?" I finally snapped out of my reverie when I heard a crash of metal on metal somewhere in the gym.

"Have you decided on whether or not to let me train you?" He smirked at me, amusement in his eyes. Yes I wanted to scream. Yes I want you to train me and hold your body close to uh, never mind. I won't finish that sentence.

"Well Mr. Belewhatever, I have thought about it and the answer is maybe. I still have to think more about it or not." With a smirk I left to the locker room to change.

_**Hey everyone, I know this chapter isn't very interesting. It was hard to write since I have a lot on my mind lately. That's why it took a while to update. But I still want your reviews. They make my days better and help me update faster! **_


	4. Author's Note :

Hey everyone. I'm so sorry that this is not another chapter but I'm just letting you know that I will probably not post for about a week. I have the flu so please be patient. So I'm going to go sleep. Sorry again.


	5. Chapter 4

**Yay I feel ten times better! Thank you for the get well wishes and all of the awesome reviews! They really made my sick days better :D**

**Thank you for your patience and here is chapter three! On with the story…**

**Disclaimer: I know that everyone in the world wants me to own VA, but sadly Richelle Mead does not want me to. She wants all the credit. Sad day **

_**Chapter 3:**_

While in the locker room, I was graced with Tasha's presence, again. It delighted me when she turned around from her back facing me to see me smiling at her, as she flinched away and quickly gathered her belongings and left with haste. Laughing to myself I changed and headed out to the main work area. I saw Tasha on the treadmill and decided to join her. Once I stepped onto the machine, she looked over and nearly went flying backwards with the belt. Ha-ha was all I could think. Every so often I could feel eyes set on me. After about a half hour later I decided to try some weights again.

Jumping off of the treadmill, I took a long drink of water and set off towards the bench. I still haven't learned the names of the machines. I only know the aerobic machines. Making sure I set the weight down to 75lbs, I lay back and blew the air slowly out between my lips and lifted the bar out of its resting spot and slowly lowered it down to my chest. It was still heavy but not heavy enough that I could push it back up and slowly lower it down again to my chest. While doing this, I felt eyes watching my every move. After finishing twenty of the bench presses I sat up and looked around me. I noticed one thing that I have never seen before; a basketball court.

With newfound excitement, I ran towards it. Setting my water bottle down, I picked up a basketball and dribbled it a bit then threw it towards the net where the ball went through with a swish.

"Nice shot." I smiled as his silky voice wrapped around me.

"Thanks. Bet you can't do any better." My competiveness came out, wanting to see if I could beat a Russian god at match of b-ball.

"Want to bet?" Yes! He took the bait. With a smirk I completed the challenge.

"First to 40 wins?" My eyebrows rose trying to look intimidating.

"Okay, but what do I get if I win?" He raised just one eyebrow. I mentally scoffed. How can he do that cool eyebrow trick?

"Hmm, well, what do you want?"

"If I win, then I get to be your trainer. "

"Fine, but if I win, you have to wear a shirt that says 'My ass got kicked by Rose Hathaway at basketball'" I smirked evilly. That would be funny to see on him.

"Really? How about twenty dollars instead, Roza?" What the heck is a roza?

"How about no? I don't want your money Dimitri. I want to see you wear the shirt. I'll even make it for you. You can help put the sparkles on it." Smiling innocently, I started dribbling the ball again.

"Fine, it's not like I won't beat you anyway. Let's play." I rolled my eyes and passed the ball to him.

"You first Comrade." I have no idea where that name came from; but I like it. He raised his eyebrow again; dipshit with the eyebrow; and threw the ball in the hoop one handed. Holy crow, I am so screwed.

"Shit. Lucky shot." I am so stupid, why did I think that I could beat him when he's a giant and more fit than I am?

"Language, Roza." His voice was disapproving, but his face was filled with humor. With me being me, I just had to go against what he said.

"Bitch, whore, slut, prostitute, butt munch, fucker-"I was ticking off words on my hands and a huge hand covered my mouth. I looked up to see Dimitri looking at me disapprovingly, and glared right back at him.

"Rose, please don't."

"Fine but let's finish this game, I have to leave soon." With that, he dribbled a bit with a grin on his face and held the ball up as I tried to jump for it.

"You know, Green Giant, this is really unfair. Can I get a trampoline or something so I at least have a chance at reaching the ball that is ten feet off the ground?" I stood in front of him with my hands on my hips looking up at the ball. I tried jumping for it but all I could get was his elbow. He is soo tall, it sucks. With a chuckle, he threw the ball, again one handed, and it landed through the hoop. I ran and got it. While standing in front of the basket, I kept shooting the ball as many times as I could before Dimitri got there and took the ball. I looked behind me after making the fourth shot to see him running towards me. With a little scream I ran away while dribbling the ball. Of course I couldn't get far as he had caught up to me with those humongous legs of his and grabbed me around the waist to stop me. I turned around in his arms with the ball in my hands and saw the basket behind his head. Seeing the opportunity, I threw the ball into the hoop, making the score five to two.

Looking back in front of me Dimitri was looking at me with amusement in his eyes along with something else that I could not distinguish. Neither of us moved, caught in each other's eyes.

"Dimi." A whiny voice behind me broke the connection between us as we sprang apart. Tasha was at the fence surrounding the basketball court, glaring at me.

"Yes Tasha?" He sighed. Ugh, this bitch was getting on my nerves.

"We were going to go for some food. It's time to leave if you want to get back in time for the rest of your shift."

"I'll see you later Belikov. I still win." It was the truth. The game had finished for the day with me having the most points. Tomorrow, I would come in with his shirt in hand for him to wear all day. I walked towards my things and picked them up.

"That's not fair Roza." I looked at him to see him pouting. Laughing, I told him it was fair and that I will have it for him soon. I gave Tasha a little goodbye with my death glare and left. I still need to find out what a roza is though.

**So there you have it. So R and D action :D They make such a cute couple! Awwwwwwwwwww! REVIEW BECAUSE I WANT TO KNOW HOW I DID WRITING WHILE SICK! I hope it's not too bad because I didn't edit any of it ha-ha. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry for the late update but I hate author notes so I just waited until I could post the next chapter. It's hard to update because I don't have any internet so I have to find time out of my busy schedule to go to the library to update. Again, so so so so sorry for the overdue update. Now, I hope you enjoy this chapter…I made it longer to try to make up for all the time. Review please!**

**Chapter 4:**

After walking out the front doors of the gym, I climbed into Mrs. New Booty and drove across the street to Hobby Lobby. There, I would be able to find a shirt along with glitter, glue, stickers, and just about anything else I could imagine to put on Dimitri's shirt. My project tonight will keep me entertained and busy.

While walking down the aisles I grabbed every girly, shiny thing I saw. Some of those pretty things happened to be pink glitter, flowers, butterflies, stars, hearts, kittens, and a bunch of other crap. Once I filled my cart with a bunch of decorations, I made my way towards the shirts. Figuring that Dimitri had huge muscles that only Adonis should be allowed to have, I chose to get him a medium size shirt; knowing that his muscles will be wanting to tear the fabric, but not small enough to give him an excuse to not wear it since he couldn't fit in it.

After checking out at the register, glaring at the sales lady who was giving me weird looks, I threw all the bags into the trunk of my car and raced home, a smile on my face the whole way home. That smile soon vanished when I saw my father's car in the driveway. Groaning, I got out of the car and snatched up the bags and went inside.

"Rosie!" The one and only bum was again sitting on the couch with a beer in his hand that started swinging wildly once he saw me. Next to him was someone I have never before seen in my life. This guy had light brown hair and green eyes. If he had not been hanging out with my father, I would have dubbed him hot; however, his eyes were bloodshot and heavy along with having a bottle of vodka in his hand. Just the sight of him made me want to throw my guts up. I will never understand the appeal of drugs and alcohol.

"Hi Abe." Once I realized what I said, I cringed. He wanted respect shown to him by calling him 'dad' but me being me; I said the first response that came to my mind. Abe's brow furrowed into anger and slammed his beer bottle on the wall next to my head. I have never seen him this way before and that scared the hell out of me. With my eyes wide I ran for the stairs trying to get to my room before he could reach me. My feet pounded on the soft carpeted stairs as I pushed myself up each step. Behind I could hear slurred cussing and another set of footsteps other than my own. I quickly reached my room and slammed the door shut just as Abe reached the top of the stairs. Locking it, I turned away from the door and turned up my music to try and drown out the banging and yelling coming from the other side of the thin piece of wood separating me and the sperm donor on the other side.

With my great mood down the drain, I sat on my bed with my back resting against the headboard, my knees pulled up to my chest and tears threatening to spill from my eyes. Next to me sat my best friend Buffy the Bear. I have had him since I could remember. He was my friend and listened to my problems and comforted me when I needed it. I held him tightly in my arms as I played back Abe throwing that bottle at my head. I thanked whoever was up there that he had been too wasted to have a sense of aim otherwise that would have ended badly and Dimitri wouldn't be able to get his shirt tomorrow.

"Oh fuck! His shirt!" I looked at the clock and saw it was already eight in the evening. I scrambled off the mattress and pilled all of the crap I bought for the shirt and grabbed a pair of scissors off my desk and started working on the shirt; writing in big bold letters 'Rose kicked my ass in basketball…she is almighty!' After gluing a bunch of girly dogs and cats and made a bunch of designs in glitter on the bright yellow shirt, I stood back and looked at my handy work. I had cut the bottom of the shirt so that it would reach between his bellybutton and chest. Giggling to myself, I set the shirt on my desk and changed into my pajamas and let sleep over take me; a small smile on my lips, thinking of Dimitri's reaction for when he sees his new shirt.

I woke up to banging and beeping sounds coming from outside my window. Today was Saturday and was my day to sleep in. Looking out the window I saw construction trucks roaming about and resisted the temptation to go storming out there and hit the traffic director over the head with his stop sign and tell them to shut the bloody hell up. Instead, I groggily shuffled to my bathroom and climbed into the shower; my mood skyrocketing with remembering the shirt and the calming smell of my coconut shampoo. Once done and putting on clothes, I grabbed and gift bag that had a picture of an oiled down man with huge biceps posing, supposedly, seductively for the camera. My friend had sent me a birthday present in this bag as a gag gift. I am now glad I kept it. Once folding the shirt nicely I covered it with pink tissue paper and with keys in my hand, ran downstairs stopping briefly to see the shattered glass on the floor. With a sigh, I realized that I would have to clean it up when I got back.

After flipping of the construction people and parking my car in front of the gym, I made my way inside with a huge shit eating grin on my face; a grin that grew once I saw Dimitri standing at the desk.

"Hey Comrade, I got you a present." My smile turned innocent as he looked at me in horror. His face turned from horror to an 'I want to run off the Eiffel tower right now' once I put the gift bag in front of him. "Go on, open it! I want to see how happy you get once you see my gift to you."

He hesitantly plucked the pink tissue paper out of the way and pulled out the cropped shirt and instantly dropped it on the counter as if it burned him.

"No, no, no! I'm not prancing around wearing that!" His eyes were wide watching the shirt as if it were going to attack him. Holding in my laughter, I looked at him as if I were going to cry. Thank God for those acting classes. With the tears in my eyes that were from holding in my laughter, it made me look more like a helpless little girl.

"Don't you like it? I spent three hours on making it just for you Dimitri." My lip jutted out into a pout as my head turned down making me look up at him through my lashes. I almost burst at seeing his pained expression. He gingerly picked it up with his finger and thumb and looked at it. He then sighed.

"Alright Rose. We had a bet and I never go back on my word. I'll wear it for a day." I jumped and clapped my hands and insisted he put it on right now. He took off his white beater and put on the new shirt. Once on I had to lean my hands on my knees to keep me upright from laughing so hard. Here is this big Russian God now wearing the bright shirt with so many girly stuff all over it.

"Ha! Comrade, that is so smexy! Now smile for the camera and say 'cheese'." I pulled out my phone and snapped a quick picture of him. That is definitely going on Facebook.

"Rose you delete that picture right now!" Oh my, Russian looked furious and started to jump over the counter. I took that as my time to leave and ran to the lady's looker room and stuck my tongue out at him as he came to a halt glaring at me.

"What? You want this? You can't have it cause you can't come in here and take it. Although, you do look gay so I suppose you are a lady now with that getup." Laughing, I waved my phone with the picture of him around. I started to turn around when I saw him charging towards me. With a scream, I booked it for the bathroom stalls and locked myself in one so he couldn't get me. He banged on the door telling me to come out and said stuff in Russian that I didn't understand. All of a sudden, the memories of last night with my dad came back and had me scared all over again. I shrank back into the corner of the stall and curled up into a fetal position scared that Dimitri will try to throw something at me too.

"Roza? Rose, are you okay?" I didn't answer, just sniffled to hold in the tears. "Rose? Are you crying? Please unlock the door." No answer. He crouched down to look under the door and saw me in a ball. He suddenly went from pissed off Russian to a worried wart. With his long Michael Jordan Space Jam arms, he grabbed my ankle and dragged me across the tiled floor, under the door and into his arms.

"What's wrong Roza? What's happened?" He looked down at me and begged me with his eyes to tell him. I don't know why I didn't but I felt that I needed to keep the incident to myself. For some reason, what my father did scared me so bad that I was actually afraid of him and anyone that could hurt me. However, when Dimitri pulled me to him, I felt comforted. But, I just shook my head at the question and buried my face into his glittered shirt.

"Roza please, talk to me. Let me help you. I promise, whatever happened, you can tell me about it and I will help." His eyes were gentle and begging me to tell him. Instead, I let my eyes drop to his shirt then bounce back up to his face and gave a little smile.

"I can't take you seriously in that shirt Comrade."

**Okay, so I totally did not plan to have it come to a bit of abuse, but it's what my hands wrote and came to my mind. However, I will not let it get to sexual assault. I don't think I will have the tolerance to write that. But sorry it took so long again and I hope you all enjoyed it. Reviews make my day and help me write faster! **


	7. Chapter 6

**Alright, I know it took like five years to post this again and I am sorry. I hope I haven't lost any readers. But I gotta say, it sucks not having internet. I tried to make this longer for you guys. Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 5**_

After my melt down with Dimitri in the lady's room, he started to look at me as if he needed to protect me. He didn't even know what I needed protection from; and yet, he was always making sure that I was alright. Nothing else had happened with Abe. I haven't even seen him since that day. It has been three months since that day and three months that I have been training with Dimitri. I have to tell you, he is getting on my nerves more and more every day and it is pissing me the fuck off. Once I told Dimitri that he could train me, he had me outside on their track running laps; and not just four laps to make it a mile, no. He had me doing sixteen. That's four miles! I swear that I almost died the first week. But today is pushing it too far. While I was asleep dreaming of being on a private beach with the warm sun beating down on me and Dimitri playing with my hair, knocking started to echo from off of the waves. Once realizing that someone was at the front door of my house, I threw on my slippers along with my robe and stormed downstairs cussing whoever the person was that was on the other side still knocking.

"Look you mother fucker, if you knock one more damn time I will shove my foot all the way up your fucking ass and kill you!" I swung the door open and was surprised to see Mr. Trainer himself. I didn't even care to see his sexy body right now. I wanted to sleep. The sun was just barely creeping above the horizon. No one should be up this early in the morning. So when I saw him in workout clothes and a smile on his face, I slammed the door in his face and yelled at him to go home and sleep. However, Russians apparently don't have any manners since he came into my house laughing and pushing me towards my room.

"Go change Roza. We're going for a run." Just hearing that made me want to cry at the thought of not getting any more sleep this morning.

"But I don't wanna! I'm going back to sleep and I don't care what you say." With that said I climbed the stairs and dove into my warm bed and started to fall back asleep with a smile on my face. That is until Dimitri started to tickle me. "Ah! You asshole! Knock it off I want to sleep! Haha! No! Please stop! Okay, okay you win." I pushed him off of me while mumbling under my breath how rude Russians were.

"What did you say?" He raised one eye brow and looked at me with amusement on his face and his hands outstretched with his fingers wiggling at me. I screamed and ran into my bathroom that's attached to my bedroom. I am extremely ticklish that just having him threaten to tickle me makes me feel like I am being tickled. I know, weird but that's me. "Alight Rose I'm done tickling you now come out."

"You promise?" I was hesitant. I didn't want to get tickled again.

"I swear. Now come out. You need to get dressed and we will go for a jog." I sighed and new I would have to jog no matter what. He wouldn't leave until I do what he says. Sucking up my sadness I stepped out of the bathroom and strode to my closet throwing my robe onto the bed. Forgetting that my pajamas were only my tank top and some boy short underwear, I kept walking towards my closet to look for some clothes. My body was getting tighter and slimmer. I had already lost a lot of weight so I knew my body looked decent, but I still didn't want Dimitri to see me like this. But be lenient, it was like the butt crack of dawn. A time where people are supposed to be asleep.

I looked at Dimitri from the corner of my eye and saw him staring at me. Once I realized what I was wearing I blushed and tried to hide my embarrassment by being a smart ass.

"See something you like comrade?" I put my hand on my hip and rose both of my eyebrows since I couldn't do just one. But, to my delight, he stuttered and with not being able to get a sentence out he left my room. Once I was changed and ready to go, I walked out of my room and motioned for Dimitri to come along. I bounced down the stairs and looked out the front window and saw Abe's car pull up. I came to a halt and didn't even feel Dimitri run into me. I quickly turned around and was pulling on his arm towards the back door trying to get out before Abe got inside and saw us.

"Roza, what's going on? Are you okay?" Dimitri wasn't getting the hint to walk so I pushed him with all my might into the kitchen towards the backdoor. Unfortunately, Abe walked right in after I pushed Dimitri on the other side of the wall.

"Rosemarie, come here kiz." I didn't move. The only thing that moved was my chest from breathing hard and my lips mouthing the words go out the back door and I will meet you out front soon. Once he got what I was saying he nodded and slipped out the back.

Turning towards Abe, I nodded and slowly walked over to him. My father is from Turkey so sometimes he calls me kiz which means daughter in Turkish. This is never a good thing.

"Hi baba." I greeted him softly. I felt his eyes looking me up and down in my workout shorts and tank. His hand reaches out and started rubbing my shoulder, his grip getting tighter every second.

"Where are you going Rose?" I started to feel grossed out by his touch and pushed his hand away from me. Not bothering to answer his question, I stepped around him and started for the front door but was stopped when I was spun around and a sharp pain connected with my cheek. "I asked you where you were going. Now answer me you worthless girl."

I held the side of my face stunned that he had hit me but still didn't answer him. I just glared up at him, my jaw clenched. Apparently my silence upset him since he threw me against the wall, my legs going out from under me having me slide down the wall to the floor. All I could do was watch as he grabbed a lamp and threw it above my head and felt pieces of glass fall on me. I was so stunned I couldn't move, couldn't breathe.

"Look you worthless piece of shit, I am your father so you answer me when I ask you a question! Now answer me!" He bent down and grabbed my jaw tightly wanting me to talk. His eyes were dark and it scared me. I couldn't talk; I was too scared and still shocked. When I still didn't answer, he raised his hand again getting ready to hit me and I closed my eyes readying myself for the pain that was sure to accompany his wrath. But when nothing happened I opened my eyes to see that he was no longer in front of me. Instead, he was a few feet away lying on the floor unconscious. In front of me was Dimitri who bent down towards me and helped me off the floor and started to lead me out of the house. I hadn't realized that his car was here until he led me to it and buckled me in the passenger seat. I kept replaying what had happened and was too surprised to even move or talk to Dimitri to assure him that I was fine, even though I wasn't. The burning on my cheek was slowly receding but I could tell that there was going to be a bruise there later. After what felt like a few seconds, we pulled up to a big beautiful house. Dimitri came around and helped me out of the car and gently lead me to, what I assume is his house.

"Mama, can you come down please?" He called out to the empty house. A few seconds later, a woman in her late thirties, early forties came out of a side room in an apron. She smiled when she saw Dimitri and became concerned when her eyes traveled to me. They started speaking rapidly in Russian. While they did that, I took in my surroundings. We were in a big living room filled with book cases, pictures of Dimitri and what I'm guessing are his sisters. The house was also modern looking with expensive looking furnishings and electronics.

"Roza, this is my mom Olena. She is a nurse and wants to look at your cheek. Is that alright?" Dimitri's eyes were filled with concern and worry. I looked at his mother who smiled sadly at me and held her hand out to me. I nodded once and took her hand in mine. She led me into the room she was just in which was the kitchen and had me sit on a chair.

"It's nice to finally meet you Rose; I'm just sorry it had to happen like this." She was very kind and as she spoke she smiled at me and collected what looked to be like a first aid kit. Dimitri sat down in a chair behind me and rubbed me back to comfort me. Olena dabbed at my cheek with a washcloth and I winced once I felt the sting came back. She pulled back and I saw a bit of blood on the little towel and she looked at me apologizing. "I'm sorry but this will sting a bit." She cleaned my cut and bandaged it. Once she was done she got up and put the kit away.

"Thank you Mrs. Belikov." I said meekly. I was thankful too. She smiled warmly at me.

"Please dear, call me Olena." I nodded and turned towards Dimitri whos face was twisted into a pained look. "Thank you Dimitri." He cupped my right cheek since my left one was hurt and once he touched me, a spark went through my body. I leaned forward and hugged him. After a few seconds he hugged me back and murmured something Russian. I pulled back after a minute and smile kindly at him. Me being me, I needed to make light of the situation. "So are you ready to go running? Although, I might run to Denny's. I'm starving."

He grinned a bit and I could feel my heart melt. Leaning forward he kissed my forehead and stood up. "I don't know about running Roza, but breakfast sounds wonderful. Mama, do you have any black bread?" I scrunched my nose at the sound of black bread. It sounds like old, burnt bread which is something that I am not willing to get sick over. Seeing my face, Olena laughed softly and explained what it was, telling me that it is Dimitri's favorite food in the world. She handed me a plate of it and I tentivley took a bite. After that one bite, the rest was gone within five seconds. It was that good.

"I think you will need to give her the recipe mama." Dimitri laughed. I hit him for his comment.

"Not my fault your mom can cook so well. Thank you Olena." I picked at the crumbs that were scattered around my plate.

"Anytime darling. You can come around whenever you would like and I will gladly make you a Russian meal." I smiled up at her, getting up to wash my dishes but getting the plate ripped from my hands. Tisking, Dimitri took my dishes and washed them for me.

"You are a guest here Roza. I will do it while you rest up. Make yourself at home in the living room. I will be there in a minute." He gently pushed me towards the living room. Shrugging, I made myself comfortable on the fluffiest couch in the world by bouncing up and down a few times on the cushions. After a couple of minutes, Dimitri came in and sat next to me with a serious expression on his face.

"We need to talk about what had happened Rose. What was going on in your house this morning?" he grabbed my hands and looked me in the eyes as he questioned me. I however, decided to study the wooden floor and not opening my mouth to speak. I just stayed silent.

"Roza, please talk to me." Dimitri lifted my chin so that I would look at him. I just shook my head. I couldn't tell him what happened. It wasn't going to happen again so what was the point? Abe wouldn't lay a hand on me in a cruel and hurtful way again. He was probably on drugs or something. He did not know what he was doing.

"We need to go run." That was all I could think of to say to him. I had just realized that I ruined his morning workout. But instead of questioning me further or pulling me off the couch so we could jog, he wrapped his arms around me, enveloping me in the smell of his aftershave and his big warm arms. This was my safe haven. I felt protected and loved in his arms. I never wanted to leave this position so I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed my eyes leaning my head against his chest trying to enjoy every second of being in his comfort.

"A5 1C45B EH. / =5AB02;N 20A29 C7." He mumbled sweet nothings in my ear and kissed my head letting me relax and feel safe.

**Traslations: A5 1C45B EH. / =5AB02;N 20A29 C7 - It's okay. I won't leave you my Rose**

**Alright everyone! Sorry it took so long but this is the longest chapter yet! 2,000+ words! W00T! Review, Review, Review! Let me know what you all think of the chapter. I really hope I haven't lost any of my readers. Love you all :D**


	8. Chapter 7

**Yay! Next chapter! Bet you didn't expect one so soon since I take forever eh? Ha-ha well I got a lot of reviews saying that they want a DPOV. So; your wish is my command. Remember to review! They brighten my day :D**

_**DPOV**_

Although I don't know much about Roza's life, I know that it is hard for her. Especially after witnessing her father about to hurt her I learned that she needs someone to be there for her. I wanted to be there. She is such a strong, caring woman. The way she could just joke about having to go workout made my heart swell. I don't know how she could just move on from what happened so fast. On the way to my house she just sat in her seat staring out the window. Every so often she would make little noises as if she was in pain but her face was blank whenever I looked over at her. I don't this she realized that she was making any noise. All I wanted to do was hold her and tell her that everything was going to be alright. I wanted to protect her and make her feel like she was never alone and that she would never be hurt by anyone again.

Once she started to get some food in her, she seemed to be more like herself again. Mamma was carefully watching her; her motherly instincts coming out. After she had finished her meal, I guided her into the living room and went to speak with mamma.

"I'm so glad that you intervened when you did Dimka. Who would have known what was to happen if you didn't. At the hospital, I see many cases of abuse that don't end well. You are a good man. Take care of her." She put her hand on my cheek sending pride and love towards me through her eyes. I promised that I would watch over Rose and gave her a hug before walking out to see Roza bouncing on the couch. Breaking out in a smile I watched her get comfortable. After a few seconds I made myself known and sat next to her, my face serious. I tried to talk to her about what happened but she just joked about needing to workout. I could still see the fear and hurt in her eyes and pulled her to me and wrapped my arms around her.

"Roza, I want to teach you how to fight." She pulled back and looked at me.

"How to fight? Psh, Comrade, I can beat your ass." I know how to fight. She playfully punched my shoulder. Smiling a little, I continued.

"No Rose. I want to teach you how to really fight. How to protect yourself if need be. But, it will be a lot of hard work and dedication. I know that you have barely been attending school these past couple of months, but I want you to go every day. Thanksgiving is coming up and during your break we would be training every day for hours." I wanted her to stay caught up in school and dedicated. She does not need to have bad scores or else she wouldn't be able to have a good life. After a few minutes of her thinking about it, she nodded.

"Yes. I want to not feel weak anymore." I smiled sadly at her and hugged her. Today was Saturday so I planned on making sure that her homework was done and then take her to the gym and get her training.

_**RPOV**_

I owed Dimitri a lot for saving me from Abe. Now he wants to train me; to teach me how to protect myself. After a minute I agreed. I have always felt weak and unable to stick up for myself. The recent events with Abe just confirmed my feelings. Dimitri pulled me off the couch and led me outside to his car after telling Olena that we would be back soon.

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to go get your homework and then I am going to help you get caught up since I'm sure you are behind on your studies." I groaned at the thought of doing homework. I know that I am usually good with my school work but this year I have been slacking; more focused on working out. Then a thought came to me and I started worrying.

"Isn't Abe going to be there? You knocked him out but we didn't call the police."

"If he is there, he is probably still unconscious or if not, then I will protect you. We should call the police though." His brow crinkled in worry. But I started to panic a little bit. Taking slow, deep breaths we pulled up in front of my house. In the driveway was Abe's car; along with my mother's. This can't be good.

Dimitri came around and opened my door and gripped my hand sending comforting vibes to me.

"Everything will be fine Roza." He whispered in my ear. But he didn't know the wrath of Janine. He opened the door and let it swing open and stepped inside pulling me behind him. I peeked over his shoulder and saw my mom with Abe's head resting on her lap.

"Rosemarie Hathaway! What the fuck happened here?"

**Alright, I know it's really, really short but I wanted to at least give you guys something and to let you know that I haven't forgotten about this story. As always, review!**


	9. Chapter 8

Okay, I know it has been so long since I have updated and you all have my permission to throw stuff at me. But my excuse is that I have been busy with work and family things. Please forgive me! Anyways, without further ado, here is the chapter enjoy!

My mother's face was full of rage towards me, making me cower behind Dimitri.

"Rosemarie Marie Hathaway I asked you a question; now tell me what the fuck happened?" She yelled at me while gently putting Abe's head down on the floor and walked over to us. Stepping next to Dimitri, I looked down at my feet.

"Abe started to attack me and Dimitri intervened by knocking him unconscious." I knew that no matter what Abe did, I would get in trouble by Janine and blamed for the situation since that is the kind of parent she is. I saw her hand raise and braced myself to be struck but it never happened. Looking up, I saw Dimitri holding my mother's wrist in the air.

"You will not hurt her. I have experienced enough abuse towards Rose to turn you and your husband into the police and make sure you never see her again. So I would think twice about laying a hand on her if I were you." The way he was towering over my mom with the fury radiating off of him had me slightly fearful of him. If I were Janine, I would have peed myself already. Hell hath no fury like a pissed of Russian.

She backed up a little bit with fear that she was trying to cover up. "Take her then. I never want to see that little bitch ever again." She turned towards me and glared before returning to Abe. Her words stung me and I felt the hot tears prickling at my eyes.

"Go pack a bag Roza. I need to handle a few things really quick. I'll be down here." Nodding, I hurried up the stairs with blurry eyes. Once in my room I grabbed my backpack and threw the first clothes I touched in the bag then got my toiletries. Making sure I had all of the essentials, I went back downstairs to see a few police cars out front and an ambulance with Abe in it. My mom was on the couch, her head in her hands and a few officers talking to her. A pair of arms wrapped around my shoulders and knew it was Dimitri from his aftershave.

"Can we get out of here please?" I begged him, blinking the tears away that were trying to overflow. He smiled down at me sadly and nodded then led me out of the house and guided me into the passenger seat of his car. Before he got in, he spoke with an officer who glanced at me and nodded. Finally, Dimitri shook his hand and got into his car and we took off to his house. Again it was silent on the way there.

Once we pulled up he opened my door and guided me into the house and sat me on the couch.

"I'll be right back Roza." He kissed my head and left me to my thoughts. What happens now? Did my mom get arrested? What about Abe? I hope he isn't dead. If my mother never wants to see me again then where will I stay? I guess I could get a hotel room or something. My savings was in my bag. I could live off of that for a while until I get a job then when my birthday comes up in a couple of months I could get an apartment. How can my life turn into hell all in one day?

"Rosa, are you okay?" Dimitri came back and kneeled in front of me taking my hands into his. I nodded not trusting my voice. I hated feeling this weak and vulnerable. Why did I still love my mom after basically abandoning me? I haven't done anything to deserve this mess. Now I'm homeless and alone. In all truth, I was having a panic attack inside. On the outside I looked like an upset little girl but I wasn't breaking down like I was inside. I wanted to kick and scream and ball up into myself. This would be the last time anyone will ever hurt me. No one will be able to get close or deserve my love. No more pain.

Alright, I know it's another short chapter but I do have a bit of writers block with a lot of things constantly running through my mind. I hope you all enjoyed the little bit that I put up. As always, review!


End file.
